militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
27th New Jersey Volunteer Infantry Regiment
The 27th New Jersey Volunteer Infantry was an American Civil War infantry regiment from New Jersey that served a nine-month enlistment in the Union Army. It was the only nine-month Regiment from New Jersey with an eleventh Company ("Company L"). It was recruited from various towns within Morris County, New Jersey and Sussex County, New Jersey, and was mustered into Federal service in September 3, 1862, in Newark, except Company G (Village of Boonton, then part of Pequannock Township) and Company I (Village of Morristown, Morris Township). The regiment trained at Camp Frelinghuysen in Newark, before being sent out to join the Army of the Potomac. There, it was attached to the 2nd brigade with Casey's Division, Defenses of Washington, D. C until December, 1862. Next it was attached to the 9th Army Corps, Army of the Potomac, to March, 1863, and Army of the Ohio, to June, 1863.National Park Service Regiment Details for the 27th Regiment, New Jersey Infantry When their term of service expired in June, the 27th volunteered to remain for 1 more month during the time of the "Pennsylvania Emergency" when Lee's army threatened the north. The 27th was on duty first in Wheeling, West Virginia, then they moved to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, and finally to guard a bridge at Harrisburg, Pennsylvania, June 26, 1863.National Park Service Regiment Details for the 27th Regiment, New Jersey Infantry The regiment fought in one engagement–the December 1862 Battle of Fredericksburg. After serving its nine-month enlistment, the regiment was mustered out in July 2, 1863. Many of the veterans of the 27th New Jersey went on to serve in other regiments, most notably the 33rd New Jersey Volunteer Infantry, which was led by Colonel George W. Mindil and the 39th New Jersey Volunteer Infantry. The Regiment lost 33 members on May 6, 1863 while crossing the Cumberland River, in Kentucky. Only the bodies of 7 of those that drowned were recovered and buried at the Mill Springs National Cemetery, Logan Cross Roads, Kentucky.William S. Stryker's Record of Officers and Men of New Jersey in the Civil War, 1861-1865 19 members were from Company L, which was recruited mostly from Rockaway Township, were memorialized in the Rockaway Presbyterian Church cemetery. Original Field and Staff Mustered in September 1862: *Colonel George W. Mindil *Lieutenant Colonel Edwin S. Babcock *major Augustus D. Blanchet - originally vacant *Adjutant J. Kearney Smith *Quartermaster James B. Titman *Surgeon John B. Richmond *Assistant Surgeon J. Henry Stiger *Assistant Surgeon Charles H. Sudyam *Chaplain John Faull *Sergeant Major John H. Medcraft … Original company commanders *Company A - Captain Charles F. Fernald *Company B - Captain John T. Alexander *Company C - Captain Nelson H. Drake *Company D - Captain Thomas Anderson *Company E - Captain Augustus Blanchet *Company F - Captain Daniel Bailey *Company G - Captain James Plant *Company H - Captain Samuel Dennis *Company I - Captain Alfred H. Condict *Company K - Captain Henry A. Franks *Company L - Captain Herny F. Willis See also *List of New Jersey Civil War Units Notes Category:New Jersey Civil War regiments